System on chip devices (SOCs) may have various circuitry blocks, bus interfaces, memory devices and one or more system buses for communicating information. In many system on chip devices, one of the first activities performed by the host CPU (computer processing unit) is to configure or boot system peripherals. In some scenarios, this may be a significant proportion of the overall system start up time.